A Curtain of Leaves and Rain
by Herald-MageAnduli
Summary: SLASH, COMPLETE. Lemon with a plot! Regulus is in 7th year when he gets a much appreciated visitor. If you can stand the pairing, please review and let me know as I've never written one of these scenes before. NO FLAMES! If the pairing bothers you, don't bother opening the page. Sirius/Regulus, SIBLING INCEST. AU. LEMON.


**Title: A Curtain of Leaves and Rain  
Genre: Romance, AU  
Pair: Sirius Black/Regulus Black  
Warnings: SLASH, INCEST, lemon, one-shot  
Summary: Lemon with a plot! Regulus is in 7****th**** year when he gets a much appreciated visitor. Please review and let me know as I've never written one of these scenes before. NO FLAMES! If the pairing bothers you, don't bother opening the page.  
Notes: Bellatrix is Regulus' age in this one. Also, you will notice this has a plot. I'm contemplating expanding the story idea past this bit of goodness. Would you like to see it if I did? It involves Harry, Remus, Snape and all the usual suspects.**

_April, 1979-_

It was raining. Not pounding on the roof as it sometimes did, nor falling sideways in a liquid sheet blown by a fierce spring wind. It was a softer rain, a misty, frothy thing. Similar to the dusty-smelling lace curtains his mother had brought home last summer. Regulus had hated those curtains. He didn't hate the rain however.

Sitting on the windowsill in the dungeons, he stared out at the Black Lake and grounds. Most of the windows in the Slytherin common room were enchanted like those in the interior of the Ministry. They were supposed to show the grounds around the school as if they had an outside view, but of course a few older years had changed them to show various other places. Regulus' favorite of these 'mirror' windows was one changed to look like the city of Paris near the Louvre.

The window he sat at now was one of the only real windows, giving a view of the Black Lake that was at times beautiful or depressing, depending on one's mood. Regulus' thoughts leaned sharply toward the latter, to his current regret. Staring out across the glassy lake he mused on what had been an increasingly difficult 7th year.

His mother's demands that he join the Dark Lord were getting stronger as time went by, more accurately as his graduation neared and he approached the time when he could be called at a whim. Regulus didn't want to serve _Him,_ he never had. His mother however, had very different plans. By himself Regulus would have buckled under her demands a long time ago. But he wasn't alone, hadn't been for almost two years now.

Regulus suddenly straightened, staring out into the misty rain. He thought that he'd seen something, something he thought was impossible…_ there._ Out in the rain, beside an enormous old willow beside the Black Lake. With a trembling hand he withdrew his wand, whispering a _Telescope_ charm. As soon as he realized the black form was still there and in fact what he thought it was, he dropped the spell and stood. As if the observed had noticed him, it slinked out of sight under the long, gracefully drooping branches of the willow.

Regulus slowed his breathing in an effort to calm down and entered the dorms, retrieving his cloak, tapping it with his wand and muttered _"Impervius."_

Exiting the dorm he headed for the entrance. Nearly there he heard a sickly sweet voice that made him grit his teeth. "Where are you going, baby Reggie?"

Regulus spun and caught his cousin Bellatrix's hooded near-black eyes with his own blue-grey ones. "Out," he said curtly.

"In the rain?" She said mockingly, motioning to the drizzle in the window behind her, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

Matching her tone Regulus replied, "I am a wizard, Bella. Have you ever heard of the _Impervius Charm?_"

Turning his back on his dangerous cousin he said, "I am taking a stroll, otherwise I will go stir-crazy here in the dorms. I can manage on my own, _dear_ cousin."

He exited before she could reply or follow, reaching the Entrance Hall and pushing through the massive doors. Quite deliberately he headed along the school walls until he reached the border of the Lake, slowing his pace with difficulty until it was a lazy stroll. It probably still took less than ten minutes to reach the open space next to the willow, where he cast a quick Notice-Me-Not and carefully ducked under the branches. He let the spell fall again once he was out of sight, looking around.

This willow was one of his favorite trees on the grounds, being over a hundred years old it was massive in size and diameter and easy to hide under. At least seven feet from the edge of the branches to the massive trunk, against which sat a very familiar canine.

"_Sirius,_" he whispered with a smile.

Quicker than a blink the dog was gone, replaced with his tall older brother, who easily reached 6' to his own measly 5' 8". Sirius' grey eyes were lit with happiness and Regulus happily fell into the firm embrace he offered, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla and sandalwood.

"Surprised, Regulus mine?" the mischievous smile widened at Regulus' wordless nod and Sirius tugged off his cloak, tossing it onto the grass along with his and waving his wand. The two cloaks were transfigured into a single thick comforter upon which Sirius dropped, dragging Regulus with him.

Regulus didn't resist, falling next to him with an easy laugh. He laid back on the comforter next to his brother, turning his head to the left so that he could watch Sirius. "I thought you were busy with Auror training?" he questioned, reaching out to rub the smooth skin on the back of Sirius' outstretched hand.

Sirius smiled back at him and said, "I was, until James lost his temper with the instructor again. He pulled a massive prank on the guy and we were both suspended for a week, despite the fact it was only James this time."

"_This _time." Regulus emphasized. "That means you've pranked instructors in the past, so no wonder he thought you were in on it. Still, he's lost his temper with the instructors a few times now; I'm surprised they haven't kicked him out yet. Aurors are supposed to be level-headed, not blowing a fuse once a week or so."

Sirius frowned, grey eyes darkening a little in thought. "I know," he admitted. "I'm surprised as well, if it were anyone else they'd have been kicked out a while ago. Our plans are still on, however."

Regulus smiled back, ignoring the slight blush. Sirius had written him a letter about a month ago, informing him that they would be spending a week in Paris after Regulus graduated. He was greatly looking forward to it.

Abruptly however, he lost his patience with their small talk and tugged Sirius, who moved easily with the tug and ended up straddling his waist. Regulus tugged on his taller and broader companion's hair and kissed him fiercely.

_This_ was the reason for all the subterfuge. In public Regulus Arcturus was the perfect Black heir, poised and graceful. He nodded and commented appropriately whenever his family spoke of their _blood traitor_ son, the ungrateful _brat_ Sirius as their mother called him. What he lived for were these quiet, stolen moments that had been his refuge and anchor through a very difficult two years. Regulus couldn't put into words the intensity that was his relief at his approaching graduation.

If Walburga and Orion Black knew what kind of _relationship_ existed between them, they'd throw a fit. _Dirty hypocrites that they are,_ Regulus thought cynically, it was common knowledge that Orion and Walburga were first cousins. _They should be PROUD, _he thought sarcastically,_ after all we are 'purifying' the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black even more._

That was the last coherent thought he had for a few moments, as Sirius had recovered from the surprise of the kiss he'd initiated and took full control, rendering him trembling and in desperate need of air by the time he let go. He still didn't pull back however, leaning his forehead against Regulus' and breathing heavily himself.

Momentarily he pouted at the difference in their build. Regulus was slight of frame and possessed lean, wiry muscles. He was very suited to the position as Seeker and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. His hands were long and slender, though surprisingly strong. Sirius meanwhile possessed a powerfully tall and muscular frame that was even more so with Auror training. He had been an incredible Beater for the Gryffindor team in school, more than a match on his _own_ for the two Beaters on the other teams.

While he was thinking Regulus was aware of Sirius' fingers undoing his shirt and tugging it off. He reciprocated eagerly, grumbling inwardly at the _tan_ skin he somehow managed to possess even in early spring. Regulus' own skin was pale enough that it almost glowed in the right lighting and he was _very_ sensitive. Sirius wasn't, he wasn't even able to be tickled, having turned off the reflex as a young child due to their cruel _family's_ teachings and punishments.

Regulus had good reason to curse his sensitive skin at the moment as Sirius was trailing light, open mouthed kisses down his neck, along the collarbone and down his shoulders. He resisted the desire to laugh with great effort and settled for running his hands lightly down Sirius' back along the spine.

The skin-to-skin contact felt incredible and he impatiently whispered _"Divesto."_

Sirius hissed lightly at the cool air suddenly hitting their nude bodies, settling a piercing look on Regulus. He had _just_ started to squirm under the intense gaze when a very sly, sexy grin crossed his face and Sirius lifted an eyebrow and murmured, "Didn't know you knew that spell. It's not something Flitwick's going to teach in Charms."

Regulus blushed furiously and muttered, "You're not the only one who found _that_ section of the Library, you know."

Sirius chuckled roughly and said, "Never said I was, Reg."

He went back to what he'd been doing before, trailing those tempting, _maddening_ kisses down over his ribcage and along his hipbone on the left side. Regulus panted slightly, trembling. At the moment he didn't know whether or not his sensitivity was a blessing or a curse. Though it wasn't just his sensitive skin he could blame. He was one of those rare people in Hogwarts who had never been this intimate with anyone, _ever. _And with someone like Sirius doing what he was doing…

He suddenly gripped Sirius' very thick black hair and tugged, succeeding in bringing him back to eye level and deeply, fiercely kissed him. "Stop bloody _teasing, _you prat," he whispered, aware that his voice was quite a bit huskier than normal.

Sirius gave him a steady, if slightly lustful, look and said, "You sure about that?"

Regulus nodded sharply in reply, knowing what Sirius was silently asking. The reply was a whispered, _wandless _spell (showoff) which created a sudden and very cold sensation. Regulus shivered, though a second later he forgot the cold and fisted the comforter in an attempt to not arch off the ground at the careful application of a single finger.

_Merlin,_ that felt good. Panting heavily he relaxed as much as possible, feeling the application of a second and third through a haze of pleasure. He was absolutely calm, at least until Sirius touched _something_ that had him trying and failing to not arch his back. The wordless gasping yelp that left his mouth had Sirius chuckling roughly, smiling at him.

Quite suddenly that was gone and Regulus grumbled softly at the absence. To which Sirius grinned and leaned forward over him, something _much_ different and yet better slipping through the relaxed muscles. Regulus caught his breath, gripping Sirius' shoulders with fingers that possessed very sharp fingernails, earning a slight hiss from him.

Regulus stayed still with effort, whimpering softly at the bewildering mix of pleasure/pain that filled his body as Sirius continued to press inside. He stopped a moment later, breathing heavily. They exchanged a few soft kisses before Sirius murmured, "All right?"

"Yes," Regulus managed. It was better, slightly. He just didn't want Sirius to remain still any longer.

He began to move, slowly at first. Simple rolls of his hips that nonetheless sent a myriad of sensations through Regulus' body. It began to feel _very_ good and he murmured a soft, "_Oh Merlin,"_ earning a rough laugh in his ear.

He slowly picked up the pace, moving with a calm rhythm that suddenly hit _that spot_. Regulus gave a sharp cry of pleasure at the sensation, which apparently was a signal to Sirius, who picked up his pace, hitting it with an unbelievable accuracy.

All too soon he could feel a tightness in his body and his breathing became raspy, echoed by the low almost-growling noise from Sirius. He hardly opened his mouth to warn Sirius before it hit with a blinding force, ripping a yell from his mouth instead as his body shuddered through an orgasm stronger than anything he'd felt before.

Sirius crashed over it as well, stilling and shuddering fiercely as he came, sending a single last wave of pleasure through them both. Regulus weakly tugged along his shoulders, causing Sirius to relax and collapse on top of him. He ran fingers through the long black hair as he attempted to breathe calmly again. It wasn't happening at the moment but he didn't mind.

Soon he would have to go back to the castle and prepare for finals and Sirius would have to return to London and Auror training. However, for now they could stay where they were, hidden by a curtain of leaves and rain, sharing lazy, loving kisses and eagerly awaiting that moment a few months from now when everything would be right.

For now, they had their little slice of perfection. The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
